Change of heart
by pharaoh cazuki
Summary: One early morning Sasuke stumbled across a young boy, who’s been badly beaten. Can one simple act of charity turn Sasuke’s whole life upside down? And what is with all of the ninja chasing after the boy?
1. Chapter 1

My new story, it's going to be a Yugioh and Naruto crossover. I don't own Yugioh or Naruto, Kazuki Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto do. Though I do wish I owned them, and if I did things would be really screwed up.

One early morning Sasuke stumbled across a young boy, who's been badly beaten. Can one simple act of charity turn Sasuke's whole life upside down? And what is with all of the ninja chasing after the boy?

In this story the rookie nine are eighteen.

- - - - -

It was a beautiful night, the stars were twinkling brightly, and the air slightly chilled with silence. A young boy stumbled around the corner of a building. He looked disheveled and worried. His breathing came in rasps as he painfully crawled behind a box.

"Hey, I think he went this way," a shadowed figure called out. The hidden boy held his breathe.

Another figure nodded. "Boss, would be mad if we lost the kid." The two of them ran down the road.

The boy drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. He realized that he was covered head to toe in blood, mud, sweat, and all sorts of other crap. Tears started to swell in his eyes. He had no idea were he was and that scared him. He closed his eyes waiting for sleep to come.

Crunch! The boy was jerked unruly from his sleep. The sun shone brightly now as he looked up into onyx eyes. "Hey, kid!! What the heck are you doing out here?"

The owner of the onyx eyes leaned back so the boy could see his pale face and short spiky raven hair. "I… I…" he stood to his feet, "w-was being chased so I… had to hide." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's your name, little one?" the older boy asked. He leaned leisurely against the brick wall.

The other boy's eyes went from a dark violet to light lavender. "I-I'm Mutou Yugi," his big eyes sparkled brightly. "What's yours?"

Yugi's companion smirked. "It's Uchiha Sasuke." He got up and started to walk away. Yugi frowned and looked at his feet. "Sigh! Are you coming or not?!" The violet eyed teen ran to Sasuke's side and smiled widely.

Both boys walked through the town attracting stares along the way. "I have to take you to Tsunade-sama," Yugi nodded.

"Who's Tsunade," the shorter boy asked pulling slightly at the cuffs of his jacket.

Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye. "She's the village leader, and you need to change clothes before you meet her."

Yugi blinked innocently, "Why?"

The raven haired teen stopped. "Why," he said cocking his eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Well for one: your filthy and two: your clothes stand out to much."

They both continued on their way until… "We're here," Sasuke stated calmly. Yugi looked shocked at the enormous apartment complex.

Sasuke led him upstairs and into a small apartment room. "You'll have to borrow some of my clothes."

The boy nodded and sat on the couch to wait for Sasuke to bring the clothes. Sasuke came back out with some blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a black hoodie. They hit Yugi smack dab on the head. "Thank you," he said while smiling sweetly.

Sasuke waved it off and went into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Yugi nodded as he slipped out of his jacket and shirt. "Is ramen all right?" Another nod as Yugi slipped on the baggy tee and hoodie.

Yugi then wriggled out of his soiled pants into the clean pair. He then hopped up and went into the kitchen with Sasuke. He leaned against the counter as his host worked.

"So," Sasuke said breaking the silence, "where are you from?" He turned slightly to look at his guest.

The tri-haired teen bit his lip. "Domino City, Japan," Sasuke nodded slightly.

Yugi sat on the table. Sasuke took this time to inspect him. He was short, his hair looked as if he had been chopped off by a sharp weapon, and he had porcelain skin. Then there were his eyes they were huge and took over half his face. Of course there was also his out fit, which was about two sizes to big and his ragged tennis shoes. "Do you want me to help you?" Yugi looked confused. "I mean with your clothes… they're too big."

He nodded. Sasuke smiled, wiped his hands on a towel, and went to Yugi. The older boy folded up Yugi's sleeves and cut his pants to make them capris. He then slipped off the shoes and socks. "You have to wear my sandals."

Bang! The sound of a slamming door reached their ears. "Sasuke!!" The raven haired teen knew that voice anywhere.

He turned to Yugi, "Hide." The boy was then roughly shoved into a closet. "Hey, Sakura, what are you doing here?"

The pink haired girl grinned evilly. "No reason, except I heard you have a boyfriend!" She jabbed an accusing finger in his face.

"No, I don't," he quickly retaliated. His cheeks tinted a light pink.

She winked. "Of course you don't." She walked around looking everywhere for the boy. "So where did you hide him?"

Sasuke was fuming. "I don't have a boyfriend so get out of my house!!"

Sakura, completely ignoring him, went into the kitchen. "If I were Sasuke-kun where would I hide a boy?!"

The Uchiha bit his lip in anger and worry. "Gosh, why does she have to be such a yaoi fan girl," he thought.

"Maybe here," she shoved her head under the kitchen table. "Or here," she opened some cabinets. "Sa-sue-kay!!" she groaned. "Where did you hide your boyfriend?"

Inside the closet Yugi was leaning closer to hear the conversation. He was on his tip toes and his complete weight on the door. Then his hand hit the door knob, and out he tumbled. Both stared at him, "Uh… hello?"

- - - - -

I hope you like it I will update as soon as I can!!

Thanks for your support,

Pharoh Cazuki


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yugioh or Naruto, Kazuki Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto do. Though I do wish I owned them, and if I did things would be really screwed up.

One early morning Sasuke stumbled across a young boy, who's been badly beaten. Can one simple act of charity turn Sasuke's whole life upside down? And what is with all of the ninja chasing after the boy?

In this story the rookie nine are eighteen.

- - - - -

Yugi laid there innocently on his back, his legs folded up to each side of his head. His blond bangs covered his violet eyes. "Uh… hi," he brushed his hair out of his face.

Sakura clasped her hands together and had huge hearts in her eyes. "Awww, he's such a cutie! You sure know how to pick them Sasay-kun !" She looked exactly like a little girl at Christmas time.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Sasuke hit his head multiple times on the table. "For." Bang! "The." Bang! "Last." Bang! "Time. Bang! "He's." Bang! "Not." Bang! "My BOYFRIEND!" Bang! Bang!

"Uh, Sasuke," Yugi said as he got up from his uncomfortable, but cute position, "if you keep doing that you'll lose brain cells." He gently grabbed a fistful of raven hair to stop the older boy from banging his head anymore.

The Uchiha twitched. "Oh the agony! Ohh!" He pulled up a chair and sat down hands covering his face. "Why me? Someone upstairs seriously does NOT like me!!" He turned to Sakura, who was giggling like the fan girl she was. "Where did you hear, Yugi here, was my boyfriend?"

She stopped and looked at him confusingly. "You mean your REALLY not." He shook his head. "Awww, ya'll would've looked so cute together." She sighed. "As for who I heard it from: it's buzzing all over the village."

Twitch! "What?!" He screeched.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I mean, someone with a HUGE mouth must have saw you walking together and holding hands or something and told the whole village." Sasuke calmed down a little. "But who?" she thought out loud.

They both looked at each other knowingly. "Ino!"

During this whole little episode Yugi was sitting on the counter watching curiously kicking his legs slightly the whole time. "Who's Ino?"

They both looked at him. "I forgot he was here," Sasuke thought. "He's so quiet." A sigh escaped his lips. "Ino Yamanaka, she's a girl in the village her parents own a flower shop, and if she hears a rumor she's sure to blab!" He twitched. "And I'm gonna kill her."

Yugi crossed his arms and smirked. "You sure are a violent one, aren't ya?" Sasuke stared at him and rolled his eyes. "And your not even going to introduce me to your friend? Shame on you!" The onyx eyed teen groaned. "I'm not speaking to you!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, now you're just acting like a little spoiled kid." Yugi smiled and stuck out his tongue playfully. "And just so you know, this," he pointed at Sakura, "is Sakura Haruno. She's my teammate."

"Teammate?" Yugi questioned.

Sakura nodded. "Yep…" she paused, "wait you didn't tell him?"

"Tell me?" the small boy leaned forward.

Sasuke ignoring Yugi replied, "Well I didn't think it would be necessary if he wasn't going to stay to long."

"Tell me what?!?" Yugi was now bouncing up and down on the counter.

They looked at Yugi, who was looking at them with an unknown serious look. "Yugi," Sasuke picked him up and sat him on a chair, "I didn't tell you, but this village is full of highly trained, strong… ninja. So things around here to you might seem a little supernatural."

Yugi thought back to the last few year or so of his life, you know all the save the world from an evil darkness threatening to lock away everyone's soul into a dark agonizing realm for the rest of eternity thing. "Uh," he sweat dropped, "I think I've seen worst." The others sighed in relief.

The trio made their way into the living room and sat down to tell Yugi more about how the village worked and about how the ninja thing worked out. After a few minutes Yugi understood everything… better. "So in order to fight you have to be able to manipulate chakra or your physical and mental energies to do stuff like summonings and such."

They nodded both thinking the same thing or close to it. "This boy catches on fast." Bam! "Hey, Prince Sasuke, where is your fat tail?" Naruto the number on hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja himself stormed into the living room were the trio was. He walked and saw a sight for the record books. Sasuke and Sakura both leaning on a huge lump covered by a blanket both grinning sheepishly. "Uh… Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet him by the bridge. He has a mission for us."

Yugi, who was the lump, was twitching. "What is with them and shoving me into the most uncomfortable situations imaginable?" He heard Naruto talking and stiffened slightly.

"So, uh… what are you guys doing?" the blond obviously uncomfortable at the sight in from of him."

Sasuke waved it off. "Ah, it's nothing we were just you know reminiscing and such."

The blond nodded. "We'd better go."

"You go I'll catch up later," Sasuke said, and Sakura followed Naruto out the door. When they left he released Yugi. "You don't mind staying here by yourself for a while, do ya?"

The tri-haired teen shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Besides you probably don't get many missions with one of your old teammates." He smiled. "Have enough fun for the both of us," Yugi grinned brightly.

Sasuke smirked. "Sure thing, kiddo." He quickly left the apartment leaving a very lonely Yugi.

- - - - -

I hope you like it I will update as soon as I can!!

Thanks for your support,

Pharaoh Cazuki


End file.
